


Underneath the Stars

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick glitters and gleams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath the Stars

They're walking beside each other, talking about the universe and the meaning of life and bumping shoulders. The moon is shining high above them, stars twinkling. Pete can't help but feel like he's stuck in some terrible cliche, but he wouldn't be anywhere else. Patrick is chattering softly next to him and Pete finds himself lost in the way he gets excited over the simplest things. Patrick's red-blond hair looks lighter and his skin is positively milky and glowing under the moonlight. His breath catches when Patrick turns to look at him, a smile on his face. Patrick's the most beautiful person he's ever seen.

They walk along for what seems like forever until Pete catches a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. He turns to face the wall of rocks they've been walking alongside for the past two hours, climbing it to the best of his ability. Sand stretches out and then the ocean, glittering in the faint light. There's no one to be seen, no fires or anything indicating people are there. Pete turns to Patrick, whose giving him a questioning look.

"There's a beach. Let's go swimming." Pete says softly. He gets to the top of the rocks and looks down at Patrick, who has an amused expression on his face. "C'mon." Pete tells him, holding his hand out. Patrick begins to climb and joins him at the top a few moments later. Pete eyes the drop on the other side. It's probably about five feet. Patrick gasps when he jumps, landing on the sand. His legs wobble but he stays upright, crowing with triumph. "Jump. I'll catch you." Pete calls out. Patrick seems nervous, but with a deep breath he jumps, flying through the air. He lands in front of Pete and Pete's arms go to his waist to hold him upright. "Okay?" He breathes out, resting his forehead against Patrick's.

Patrick shivers and nods. "Okay." Pete chuckles softly and laced their fingers together loosely. Patrick's breathing hitches as he does so and he feels a rush of satisfaction. Pete leads him to the beach and they watch the water for a while. Patrick's head rests on Pete's shoulder and every once and a while he'll let out a soft sigh.

"Let's go swimming." Pete murmurs softly and steps away from Patrick. He strips, without grace, but it doesn't seem to matter to Patrick. Patrick flushes and it's beautiful. Pete grins at him and runs into the ocean, shivering. The water is cold, but not unbearable.

Patrick's still on the shore, watching him. He seems to be thinking, hesitating. Then he catches Pete's eye. "Come on, 'Trick." Pete calls. Patrick blushes again and then averts his gaze. He lifts his shirt off and lowers it into the pile of Pete's clothes. Then, he lowers his jeans and deposits them too. Pete's speechless. It's the first time he's ever seen Patrick naked and bare. His skin is even whiter underneath the clothes.

Finally, he lowers his boxers and Pete can tell he's a little hard. Patrick heads into the ocean and Pete pulls him into his arms. "You're gorgeous." Pete whispers in his ear. Up close, Pete can see freckles dotting his skin. They look like stars on a white backdrop. Pete digs his fingers into the fleshy part of his hips and grins when Patrick shudders.

"I'm not." Patrick protests softly. Pete shakes his head and then leans in, connecting their lips for the first time. Patrick meets him enthusiastically, moving his lips against Pete's. Pete traces his bottom lip with tongue and when Patrick's lips part, he slips his tongue inside.

They kiss slowly and deeply, exploring each other. Patrick's hands roam all over his body, just touching and feeling. Pete moves from his hips to ass, grabbing gently. His ass is round, smooth, perfect. Everything about him is perfect.

Patrick gasps into his mouth and his hips jolt, his hard cock rubbing against Pete's thigh. "Please," Patrick moans, breathless. The sound turns Pete on even more and he breathes heavily against his soft neck.

"Let go, Patrick. Let go." Pete murmurs after he reaches down and wraps a hand around Patrick. Patrick comes with a cry in his ear, hands around his neck. Patrick trembles in his arms and bites down on his neck. Pete tumbles into that pleasured space, letting go,

They're gripping each other and holding each other up right in the water. Patrick's hair is damp and his growing hair curls against his neck. Above them the moon shines and the water glimmers. Patrick gasps against his neck and Pete soothes him. They drag themselves out of the water and onto the sand, collapsing in a tangle of limbs.

They're wet and sand is sticking to them, but they're not uncomfortable in each other's arms. Pete curls his arms around Patrick's waist, reveling in how soft he is. Patrick winds a hand into his hair, pulling and tugging on the short, dark locks. When he moves his hand to his nape, playing with the hairs there, Pete shivers.

They're silent for a long time. Pete focuses on the warmth of Patrick and his soft breathing and everything about him. Pete's tracing circling into his hip when it hits him.

"I think I love you." Pete whispers. Patrick looks up at him, eyes sleepy. Pete counts his breaths. _1, 2, 3_ , it registers on Patrick's face. _4, 5, 6,_ Patrick opens his mouth and shuts it again. _7, 8, 9_ , Patrick opens his mouth to speak.

 _10_.

"I think I love you too." He murmurs back. Pete feels the knot of anxiety that had risen while Patrick was thinking melt. "Is that crazy? A sixteen year old in love with a twenty one year old?" He asks softly.

"All love is crazy. It's always, it's never, yes, no, I hope, I want." Pete realizes he's babbling, trying to cover up the fact that yes, Patrick is too young for him and yes, Patrick is too perfect for him. "I need, love, care. You. Me." Patrick's eyes soften. Pete can't stop the word vomit. "Stay, please, never go."

"I'll never go. I don't care what other people think." Patrick tells him quietly. "I love you. It's not just some stupid teenage crush."

Pete nods in agreement. "This is the real deal, lunchbox. A few more months and then it'll be okay." Patrick nods and burrows closer to him.

" _Yes, yes_." He breathes against his skin, and he breathes it again when he turns twenty and Pete's on one knee, because he never went like Pete expected him to.


End file.
